


The Palace Of Desire

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where Akechi doesn't die, AU where the metaverse doesn't collapse, F/F, F/M, Fetish fic, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Past Rape, Public Sex, boy on boy and girl on girl in future chapters, elements of non-con, public urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Yusuke discovers that the head of a kiddy porn studio has a Palace, the Phantom Thieves do not expect the Palace to have a 'no clothing allowed' rule; or that they will have to have sex to progress.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Basically Everyone/Everyone, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is actually one of the bad endings; the one you get if you agree to the false gods deal in the Velvet Room. I just wasn't certain how to tag that.

At first, the Palace seemed no different from the others they had collapsed; it took the form of a movie studio, and fittingly so, for the Ruler was the head of a child pornography ring.

Yusuke had been the one to discover the man; through a rather shady contact of Madarame’s; and there had been little debate before the decision that his warped desires needed to be stolen was made.

As with Madarame and Kaneshiro, figuring out the man's keywords had not been hard, and now they stood before the Palace, readying themselves to enter.

“Anything?” Joker turned towards Oracle, who had used her Persona to scan the building.

“I can’t get a fix on anything; I think the Palace is being guarded with some sort of barrier. We can enter, but I dunno what will happen when we do.” Oracle sounded far more nonchalant than she felt.

“Stay close, we have no idea what awaits us in there.” Joker took a deep breath, and passed through the barrier, his teammates close behind him.

The effects of the Palace were almost instantaneous after the last individual entered the Palace; the doors slammed shut, trapping them in the room; and their clothing vanished, leaving them all naked as the day they were born.

“Oh my God!”

“What?”

A shrill scream pierced the air, and all eyes turned towards Oracle as she huddled into a corner, using both arms and legs to cover herself.

“What’s going on here?” Skull glanced around, lust and confusion mixing in his eyes.

“Is everyone okay?” Joker glanced around; besides Oracle, the girls seemed embarrassed, but none were falling apart, though arms were crossed over every chest. The boys seemed more open to the sudden exposure; or else just clueless; as neither Skull nor Fox was doing anything to cover themselves up. 

Crow alone seemed humiliated by the sudden lack of clothing; he lingered beside the door they came through, his hands pressed tightly between his legs.

That was when Joker noticed the fifth boy; a boy he had never seen before. He was tall, with black hair, and vividly blue eyes. “Who?” Joker began, then he took a tally, and realized that Mona was missing, and made an educated guess. “Mona?”

“Yes?” He looked at Joker, flustered. “Yes, it’s me, but, how…?”

That was when the new voice spoke. “I see you are all wondering what just happened, and what to do now. My Palace has few rules compared to the others; however one of them is that clothing is not allowed.

“Do you see the display case in the corner?” A spotlight appeared, illuminating a corner of the room. “Should you wish to penetrate deeper into my domain, you must open this case. How to open it is quite simple; all you need to do is complete the task I will be commanding of you. Inside is a key that will open every door leading out of the room; including the one you entered through; and a map. The map will lead you to the next such room; there are six in total. You must clear all six rooms if you wish to acquire my Treasure.” The voice fell silent, as though giving the Phantom Thieves a chance to assimilate the information.

“What must we do first?” Joker asked after a few moments.

“No!”

“Joker, don’t listen to him!”

“It’s clearly a trap!”

“Yes, this is a trap, however as your Leader has deduced, not only will you be unable to proceed unless you listen to my whims, you will also be unable to retreat. The door you came through can only be opened by the key inside the case. You have no choice but to listen.”

“What is your first task?” Joker didn’t like the idea of taking orders from a Ruler, but he could see no other way for them to leave the Palace.

“This room has three tasks; the number will increase by one with each subsequent room.” The voice paused for dramatic effect, then continued. “My first task is simple; no hands are allowed to cover your intimate parts; drop them.”

Panther, Noir, and Queen all glanced at one another, then glared at Ryuji, who took a big step back, towards Yusuke. “You’re idiots if you think I ain’t gonna look; course I am. That seems to be what this creep wants. But I can and will keep my hands to myself.” He crossed his arms over his chest, not to be arrogant, but to keep his hands close to himself, though he was careful not to cover his own nipples in the process.

With a sigh, the three girls dropped their hands, allowing everyone present to see their breasts.

“Excellent, now you.” The spotlight landed on Crow, who had so far escaped notice by anyone other than Joker.

“Wait, Crow? You’re shy?” Panther was surprised.

“Not normally however… I’m feeling rather inadequate at the moment.” His cheeks flamed darkly as he slowly removed his hands, exposing a cute little cock that was more than obviously the smallest one in the room, including the newly human Mona’s.

“Hey, can I ask a question?” Mona spoke up.

“What is it, little kitty?”

“Why am I human?”

“Ah, that. The effects of my Palace only work on humans, and are attuned to human desires. You will turn human every time you enter this Palace, and return to your normal feline form when you leave.”

“So it’s not permanent.” Mona could not hide his disappointment.

“No, it is only a temporary effect of my Palace. Your turn.” The spotlight fell onto Oracle.

“Are you okay?” Joker knelt in front of Oracle, taking one of her hands in his own.

She shook her head wildly, eyes huge in her pale face. “I can’t do this!”

“Yes, you can. Because it will only be for a few minutes. We are not going deeper after we clear this room. We are leaving, all of us, as soon as we possibly can.” Joker’s tone was soothing.

“Leaving?!” She was shocked. “But…!”

“Joker’s right! We ain’t ready for this shit.” Skull voiced his agreement, and one by one the others also agreed.

“We need to get out of here, this is not the kind of danger we were prepared for.” Panther glanced around, and everyone nodded at her.

“You can trust us.” Slowly, Oracle allowed Joker to draw her to her feet, completing the first task.

“Excellent. task number two; you.” The spotlight fell onto Mona, Ann, and Crow. “I can tell that you all need to answer the call of nature, so go ahead.”

“What?” Joker wanted to laugh at the surprising simplicity of the task. 

“Where?” Ann glanced around the room, but it was empty other than the display case in the corner.

Tiles shifted, and three live potted plants rose up. “Use these. None are poisoned.”

“No! I can’t! Not in front of Lady Ann!” Mona froze up, his eyes panicked as he looked over at Panther.

“Then turn your back so that she can’t see you…”

“Ahem! I’m afraid I didn’t make myself clear; the three of you must water these plants facing towards one another. No backs can be turned.” The voice went silent again.

Panther glanced down at Mona’s manhood. “Just do it, okay Mona? I really don’t mind.”

“Lady Ann!” Swallowing his pride, he stepped up to the nearest bush, and took a hold of his cock the way he had seen Joker do on many occasions, and watched as Panther and Crow followed suit before relaxing, his stream hitting the leaves with a soft hiss seconds before Panthers, Crow being the last to relax.

Joker didn’t know where to look as his bisexual mind was turned on by the unexpected exploration of his piss fetish; he wished he was in the middle, between the three of them, being covered by all that delicious golden nectar, and his cock swelled to half mast almost unnoticed as the last drops were shaken from gorgeous cocks, and Ann used a leaf to wipe herself.

“Excellent. Your final task is thus; you.” The spotlight landed on Joker. “You must eat out… Her.” A second spotlight landed on Oracle. “You may play with yourself, however if you finish before she does, you will fail the task.”

“What happens if we fail?” The room went silent; the question had not occurred to anyone, as embarrassed as they were simply being naked in front of one another.

“You will receive a punishment task; trust me, you will not like it.” The voice was teasing. “So I suggest that you do not fail.

“Joker!” Oracle looked terrified, and yet there was something else in her eyes too, something that suggested that maybe this task would be easier than he’d initially thought.

“Just relax, and let yourself feel.” He knelt in front of her, and coaxed her legs apart just enough to kiss her, using both lips and tongue to part her folds and reach her core.

“Ah!” Her entire body shuddered as he found her clit and massaged it with his tongue, while spreading her legs further, and sliding two fingers up inside her, probing them until he found her g-spot.

“Ah Joker no! If you do that, I’m gonna piss!”

“Just relax.” He eased off of her g-spot with a soft sigh; he would have loved to coax her into pissing all over him, but he knew that she would never forgive her for it, so he pumped his hand instead, and redoubled his attention to her clit.

She trembled and tensed around him, and he took his cock in hand at last, needing to cum, but remembering the warning.

In the end, he need not have worried, for she came only moments later, clutching his hair tightly as she screamed his name, and he cleaned her up with his tongue before letting go, easing her back down as her body went limp, only then tightening his grip, enough to cum.

Cum poured from him, more than he had expected, and he straightened up after wiping himself clean with his fingers, and as he observed his group, he sucked the cum idly from his finger.

“Very well done.” There was a sharp crack, and the door of the display case opened.

“Lets go.” Joker ran to collect both map and key, then he used the key to return them to the real world, everyone going their separate ways as soon as possible, needing both time and space to process.

All that is, but Mona, who sank down low, a cat once more. “Why can’t it be permanent?”

“I don’t know, but we will find the way to make it so.” Scooping his cat up, Joker headed home.


	2. 2- Interlude

“Before we decide what we will be doing with the nude Palace, I need to ask everyone a rather personal question.” Joker glanced around the room.

A full week had passed since they had discovered the rather unusual rules of the Porn King’s Palace; Joker hadn’t wanted to rush anyone into going back when they weren’t ready.

No one said anything, they just glanced around at one another, so Joker continued. “If we go back, we might be asked to do anything; or anyone. There is no guarantee his sexual tasks will be exclusively girl on boy, so I need to ask everyone if you’re okay with being with someone of the same sex.” Joker’s voice was soft.

“Yeah; I don’t do girls normally, but with this group I’ll be fine.” Panther spoke up first.

“I agree with Ann.” Was all Queen had to say.

“Eh, when you're a veteran of a million message boards, a little pussy action is nothing.” Oracle shrugged. “It’s the guys I might have trouble with.” She added with a sigh.

“I like both boys and girls, so no trouble here.” Everyone turned from Oracle to Noir with surprise.

“You’re bi?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “I actually had a girlfriend in junior high; not that my Father knew about her, though we did not go past kissing.”

Joker turned back to Oracle. “When you say guys, is it specific to anyone? Or are you not ready for intercourse?”

“A bit of both. With you, I’d be fine, but Ryuji gets too aggressive, I’m too used to thinking of Mona as a cat, and I’m just not that comfortable around Yusuke and Akechi.” She looked down at her hands as she finished speaking.

“We can’t explore the Palace without you. If you aren’t comfortable with this, we can call the whole thing off until you are.” Joker gently squeezed one of her hands, and everyone else nodded their agreements.

“No, he’s a slime-ball and needs to be taken down. As long as everyone is gentle with me, I’ll be fine.” She smiled at Joker. “But, thanks.”

“Okay, I’ll go next. I’m sure you all assume that I’m straight, but I’m actually hetero-flexible. I don’t think I could ever date a guy, but I’m fine lying with any of you. Of course, I’d prefer to top but if I don’t get the choice then, like Futaba said, just be gentle.” Skull’s cheeks were bright red as he confessed.

“Being human is a dream come true.” Mona spoke up next. “I’ve wanted it for so long. I’d prefer to be with Lady Ann.” His ears lowered with longing as he glanced at her. “And I don’t have any interest in the rest of you. It’s not about guys versus girls with me, I just love Ann. But like Futaba said, we need to do this. I’ll do whatever it takes to see the Palace fall!”

Joker rubbed Mona’s head, oddly proud of the little guy, then when no one spoke, he turned to Fox. “Are you okay with being with the guys?”

“I should sit this Palace out.”

There were gasps of surprise. “Hey, Yusuke! If I can put my feelings aside and fuck a guy, then so can you!” Skull couldn’t believe it.

“I’m gay, so the guys aren’t the issue. I don’t think I can perform with the girls.”

“I’m the same. I like boys, not girls.” Crow spoke up last. “I should also sit this one out.”

“No one is sitting anything out.” Joker rubbed his eyes; this was the last thing he had been expecting; although why he was surprised, he didn’t know. “We’re a team; either we all go, or none of us do.”

“What about the punishments for non-compliance?” Crow raised an excellent point.

“So far nothing the Ruler has said has indicated that we can’t give one another a helping hand.” Joker looked around. “And if we do trigger punishments, we will deal with them. Are either of you disgusted with the idea of lying with a girl, or is it just performance anxiety?”

“I have no issues with women.” Yusuke shook his head slowly. “Nor am I disgusted by the thought. I simply do not react to them.”

“Akechi?” Joker’s voice was soft as he remembered a single shy kiss they had once shared in the locker room of the bathhouse; Crow’s heart had been beating so fast, but after he had played it off like it was nothing. Now, he wondered what Crows intentions had been.

“Well, who am I to hold back the team? I want to get this bastard! I’ll do whatever it takes to see him fall. What about you?” Crow looked right into Joker’s eyes.

“I’m bisexual. I’m equally cool with men and women.” He glanced around, but no one seemed surprised by that statement.

“Now, let’s go; we have a Palace to tumble.” Joker got out his cellphone, and activated the Meta-Nav.


	3. 3

"So you have returned." The door locked behind them.

When they had returned, the first room was as they had left it, and once the door leading deeper into the Palace had been opened, they found Shadows.

Fighting in the nude had proven interesting, however barriers had manifested around each of them that provided the same level of protection as their equipment, so they were not overly disadvantaged when attacked.

Even so, the map they had found in the first room had not shown where the next sex room was located; any number of interconnected rooms in the Palace could be it, so it came as more of a relief than a burden when they stumbled upon it at last; and just steps away from a safe room to boot.

"I'm pleased to see you are all relatively unharmed, so let's get this show started." A screen flickered to life along one wall, and they laid eyes on the Ruler at last. He was a large man; more muscular than Kaneshiro, yet softer than Kamoshida; his hair was rainbow, as was the costume makeup that adorned his face. Like the Phantom Thieves, he was naked; grotesquely large erect cock jutted proudly between his legs, and numerous piercings adorned his flesh.

"Now, you all look like you need to be warmed up, so you, Leader!" The spotlight returned, falling onto Joker. "You like both cock and pussy, yeah? Prove it; grope each of your teammates."

Joker glanced around as no one protested. 

"What are you looking at us for? We are all steeled to do far worse than this! Just get it over with already!" Skull voiced what everyone was thinking, for once.

With a sigh, he reached behind him, and grabbed Panther's pussy in one hand, and Mona's cock in the other.

"Like this?"

"Perfect. Rub them until the boys are hard, and the girls wet." 

Nodding, he began to move his hands, surprised when his teammates came to him, and moved aside once the conditions were met.

Noir and Skull came next, and he found her pussy to already be dripping, nor did it take long to get Skull up to full mast.

"Now there is a fine specimen of masculinity." The Ruler leaned back, his hand stroking his monstrous erection. "You." The spotlight fell onto Noir as Queen took her place. "Suck blondie off." The second spotlight landed on Skull, as he moved away, to be replaced by Fox, leaving only Oracle, and Crow.

"What?" The word was spoken in unison.

“Next, you two.” The spotlights moved to Fox and Crow. “Jerk each other off. That just leaves… hmm…. What should your last task be, I wonder?” The Ruler settled back with a mock pensive air.

“Ah!” The moan jerked everyone's attention away from the screen, and towards Skull as he slowly turned bright red all the way from his hairline to the base of his neck. “I.. uh…”

Noir stood up, wiping cum off of her face. “Does this count?” She looked straight at the Ruler.

“Yes, even if Blondie did cream the second you touched him.” He sniggered, lust dancing in his eyes as he watched Noir clean her face off. “I know! Your last task. Cat-boy!” The spotlight landed on Mona. “Lick everyone clean of cum once the other two tasks are done.”

Meanwhile, Joker gently coaxed Oracle and Crow, by far the shyest members of his team, towards him, and smiling gently as Crow’s cheek came to rest on his shoulder as he wrapped his hand around a still soft shaft. 

“Are you okay?” Oracle was wet within seconds, so he turned all his attention towards Crow.

“I’ve never…” He blushed, a soft dusting of pink across the tops of his cheekbones. “Been touched before. I want to be, especially by you, but…” He glanced over at the monitor.

“Problems, boys?” The Ruler was grinning wider, clearly anticipating having to issue a punishment.

“No.” Joker turned them around, revealing that Crow was now at full mast; and larger than he seemed flaccid.

“Can we hurry this up?” Mona had a hand over his mouth, clearly struggling with the taste after licking Skull’s cum from Noir’s cheeks and hand.

“Awe, does the wittle kitty-cat not like the taste?” Sniggering filled the room as Joker fit his body against Crow’s from behind, kissing his neck as Fox walked over.

“Shall we?”

Crow nodded. “The sooner we are clear of this room, the sooner I can relax. I’m trying not to hold back the team, but…”

“You aren’t.” Soft lips against his cheek. “It’s cute how you aren’t so tough; or ruthless; when your clothes are off.” Joker’s lips slotted over Crow’s as he wrapped a hand around Fox, and felt Fox do the same to him.

“Oh, what do we have here? Do we have a pair of lovers in the group?” Joker broke the kiss, glaring up at the Ruler. “Oh, no, please carry on!” He settled back, his engorged cock almost filling the screen.

Emboldened by the ruler's approval, Joker began to explore Crow’s body, and was rewarded with a soft gasp as he rubbed against a nipple. “Sensitive?”

“It would appear so.” This time Crow initiated the kiss, moaning as his mouth was explored by Joker’s tongue, as his dick was stroked, and his nipples fondled.

Crow began moving against him, slowly at first, just a slight rolling of his hips, then faster, almost writhing against Joker, and he wondered idly if they’d get a penalty if he came as well. He opened his eyes partway, and glanced at Mona, deciding not to. Not until they were out of this room, at any rate. Mona would have enough cum to clean up with his tongue as it was.

Tensing, Crow trebled like an over-tightened guitar string, then he went completely still, and all but collapsed against Joker, breathing hard.

“Good?”

“Yes.” He sighed, and Joker looked down just in time to watch Fox spray white all over Crow’s stomach and right hip. “You’re…?”

  
“It can wait.” Joker swallowed both pride and humility; even though he had already creamed once in front of the group, it was still odd to be openly displaying his erect cock to them, but it was a necessary evil if this creep was to be stopped.

“Ugh, do I have to?” Mona shuddered as he began to lick Fox’s stomach, wincing with every swallow.

“You get used to the taste.” Joker muttered under his breath.

“Joker, you’ve…?”

“A few times.” Groaning, he pulled away from Crow, still fully hard, and stalked across the room towards the case, and the second it opened, he grabbed the key.

“Not going to spunk in here?” The ruler licked cum from his fingers, over-sized cock flaccid for once.

“No.” Slamming the key into the lock, he led them back to the last safe room, and out of the Palace.

“Joker, is something wrong?”

“No, everything is just peachy.” He groaned; no everything was wrong.

He knew he hadn’t imagined anything; just before he pulled away, Akechi had shuddered, obviously swallowing tears. The whole mission was fucked up, and he was asking his most likely virginal team to set aside their feelings and engage in sex for the first time in front of a creep who got off on forcing eight year old girls to touch each other.

“We all know that’s a lie.” Skull grabbed his arm, keeping him from storming off.

“It's the mission; I have some experience with sex, but most of you most likely haven’t gone past kissing before. It just hit me that it's not right; I should not be asking… look, raise your hand if you’re a virgin.” He kicked himself for not having asked that when he got the list of everyone's sexualities.

Everyone raised their hands; plus one paw; except for Fox, who just looked away. “Yusuke?”

“I only recently found he had a Palace, but he… filmed me, when I was young. I don’t even know what innocence feels like anymore.”

“Oh, God! No wonder you…” Panther laid a hand onto Fox’s shoulder.

Joker hardened his resolve; this was another reason to take this Treasure, as soon as they could. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Fox nodded, the watery look fading from his eyes.

“Everyone, get some sleep, and brace yourselves. I have a feeling it won’t just be hand jobs and oral next room.” One by one, he met everyone’s eyes, and they nodded, the resolve to do this clear in every set of eyes as they separated and headed home.

“Joker.”

“Akechi, you should head home as well.”

“Can I come with you?” His voice trembled.

“Is something wrong?”

“I want you to…” He broke off, biting his lip, and Joker understood.

He called Noir back, and handed Mona over. “Take care of him tonight.” She nodded, and left again without asking any questions.

“So, my place or yours?” He asked, as he gently took Crow’s hand, knowing that the other half of his unexpected anger was his sudden realization that he was in love with Crow. 

And maybe, just maybe, Crow felt the same way.

“Mine is closer.” Crow began to walk, their fingers tightly linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked if there will be any sex with children or age regression since this is the Palace of a child pornographer; yes and no. Yes, in that technically anyone filmed in sex acts under the age of 20 in Japan is considered child porn; and since the PT are under aged they are children in the eyes of the law. However, except for perhaps the Twin Wardens/Lavenza, they will not be asked to engaged anyone younger than 14 in sex.
> 
> As for the other suggestion of the ruler creating cognitions of other contacts and rulers; I love it, but I see no reason to limit the cognitive sex toys in that way, not when Suzui Shiho, and even Kaoru Iwai, could be just as much fun.


	4. 4- Second Interlude

“Akechi, you’re trembling.” Joker pulled back slightly.

“Don’t stop, I…!” His eyes were huge, dominating a pale face.

“Are you sure about this? We don’t have to jump straight into you being the bottom.” Joker cupped his cheek.

“What are you saying? I… it doesn’t matter how scared I am we can’t put off…” Crow shook his head. “Just fuck me already.”

“Are you certain you don’t want me to bottom first? I have experience; I can show you that there is nothing to fear. You need to relax; even if I could enter you, with you being this tense, I’ll most likely rip you in the process. It will just hurt, feeding your fear.” Joker pulled back, sitting on the edge of Crow’s bed. They hadn’t even undressed yet, just kissed a little, and Crow was already terrified and trembling, his eyes huge in his pale face.

“I don’t want anyone else to touch me! I’m fine with you, but thinking about what he might make me do…!” Crow broke off with a strangled sob.

“Don’t think about that. Don’t think about anyone but me.” Joker began to undress, even though he had no intention of touching Crow again while he was crying. Unless he could get the detective to relax, they would not be having sex that night. Forcing it would only make Crow’s fears worse, no matter what he said. “Let’s take a bath together, get all nice and clean, and then see how you feel, okay?”

“A bath?” Crow’s eyes narrowed slightly, but were still too wide, too fearful.

“I want more than a little physical action with you.” Joker held out his hand. “I want our hearts to connect. I want to make love to you. Please, let me teach you how.”

Slowly, Crow looked from the offered hand to Joker’s face, meeting his eyes as he took Joker’s hand, allowing the younger youth to pull him to his feet. “A bath. Okay, I can do that.” 

Joker’s smile was soft as he led the way into the bathroom. “Get undressed; it will be just like when we went to the bathhouse together.”

“Yes, of course.” Crow relaxed slightly as he stripped, his gaze falling onto Joker’s butt as he leaned over the bathtub, adding salts to the water, then he turned away and turned the shower on.

“Let me.” Joker’s hands were gentle as he began to wash Crow’s back, trailing down his spine, across his hips, and back up his chest and stomach.

“Ah!” Crow slapped a hand over his mouth, horrified that he had cried out.

“Hey, no need to be so shy; I want to hear you when I do something right.” His hands caressed Crow’s bare chest, after washing his arms, then went south again as Joker knelt and soaped up Crow’s legs.

“I want you to touch me, Akira! I just…” He shuddered, as memories came flooding back.

“I need to ask; were you raped?” Akira looked up at him, his eyes filled with nothing but concern.

“No, nothing like that.” He leaned into the shower to rinse off, and Joker’s hands were light as he washed Crow’s manhood; he only wanted to test the waters, not apply any more pressure onto Crow.

“No, I wasn’t raped, but I grew up in foster care. My mother died when I was a child, and I had no family that I knew of at the time; I did know that Shido was my father, even then, but it couldn’t be legally proven. So I went into the system. Once it became apparent that I preferred boys, my foster families switched from simply berating me for using up resources to… I was told that two men being together was wrong, that it would only hurt and… it's not like I wanted to believe it but…” He broke off, sobbing quietly.

Joker pulled him into his arms. “I’m so sorry.” His hands rubbed circles into Crow’s back as the detective sobbed out years of abuse. 

“Sometimes they hit me too, but it was never sexual. I almost let one of the other boys do me, but in the end, I was too scared to. I don’t know how to let go, to relax… I don’t even know what intimacy is supposed to feel like!” He buried his face into Joker’s shoulder.

“We should be taking this slow, going on dates, deepening our relationship little by little, not just diving head first into sex.” Joker held Crow tight against himself. “It’s okay, cry it out.”

“The scariest part is that I think I’m falling for you. I could handle this when it was just a physical attraction but love?”

“I feel the same way about you.”

Crow pulled back, and looked up into Joker’s eyes. “You love me?”

“Yes, I love you. I only just realized that tonight. That’s why I got so angry.” He leaned down and softly kissed Crow’s lips.

Whether it was the tenderness of the kiss, or Jokers confession, Crow was finally able to let go, if only a little, and relax against Joker. 

Slowly, the kisses deepened, until Crow was clinging to him, his knees weak, his cock leaking copious amounts of precum. Pulling back, Joker turned off the shower, and led Crow over to the bath.

“Here, sit on my lap.” He settled down into the warm water, allowing the older boy to straddle his hips.

“What do I do?” Crow blushed; now that they were actually doing something sexual, he was feeling rather shy.

“Rock your hips.” Joker panted out, incredibly turned on just by the feel of Crow’s body pressing against his own.

“Like this?” His hips twitched, and as their cocks rubbed against one another, he shivered.

“Yes. Move naturally, don’t overthink it. As long as everyone feels good, there is no right or wrong way to make love.”

As Crow relaxed into the rhythm, his movements became more fluid and natural, and the last of his reservations faded from his mind. Being in Joker's arms was more than good; it felt like he was meant to be there. Maybe not forever, but just for the moment. That they were destined to be lovers.

When a hand slid down his back, and between his cheeks, he didn’t even tense, allowing a finger to slip inside of him, and there was no pain. It felt strange; he had been so terrified that it would hurt he had never even touched himself there; but there was no pain. As he was gently, slowly explored, the finger working its way in deeper, the strangeness faded, replaced by pleasure.

“Ah!”

“Feeling good?”

“Yes. Why did they tell me this would hurt?”

“Because humans fear what they do not understand, and fear equals pain in so many minds. Also, when done improperly, it can be agony, which is why trust is so important. Do you trust me?”

“Yes!” The word was gasped out as Crow came, his semen mixing with Jokers in the cooling waters. “Put it in me.”

“Not here. We need lube, which the bathwater will just wash away.” Joker pulled the plug as Crow stood on unsteady legs; his few desperate sexual encounters with female fans had never left him feeling like this. He had no desire for women, but he could get it up for them, however he only had proper intercourse once before. Most of the other encounters had been simple blowjobs. Not that he planned to confess any of that to Joker, since each encounter had left him feeling worse about himself than he had when he had called the girl up.

He lay face down on his bed with a pillow under his hips, and did not tense when he was probed even deeper, with three fingers this time. Even when there was a brief flare of pain, it was nowhere near as bad as he had expected from all the taunting he had endured in foster care.

The real pain hit when Joker entered him for real, but even that passed quickly as Joker held still, waiting for him to ride it out.

For the first time since his Mother had died, he allowed himself to believe that he was loved, that he was wanted, that someone desired to be around him, near him, with him.

He cried silently as Joker made love to him.

“Crow?” Joker froze, and he knew that he had noticed his tears. “Are you okay? Should I stop?”

“No! Don’t stop! I’m not in pain. I’m not crying because…” He broke off, unable to find the words. “I’ve never been happier than I am right now, Akira. I’ve never felt more loved, more accepted.”

For one heart stopping moment, he felt rejected as Joker pulled out, but it was only to have Crow roll over onto his back, so they could finish face to face. After they had finished, he clung to Joker for a long moment, no longer crying, but needing to feel another heart beating in time with his own. They fell asleep without separating their entwined bodies, even to clean themselves up, and even that was more perfect than anything Crow had ever dreamed possible.


	5. 5

Skull was in trouble, big trouble, and the name of his trouble was Joker.

Ever since they had first been stripped nude by the rules of the Palace, he had trouble keeping his eyes off of his friend, and it had only gotten worse until he’d had to ask to be taken off of the initial strike team.

“Are you okay?” Joker’s voice had been soft with worry.

“It’s just this Palace. I just can’t focus on fighting here.” He gestured south, to where his large cock was at half mast. “My eyes keep getting drawn to everything that… bounces.”

Which included Joker’s cock. He couldn’t help but watch as it bounced and swayed as he ran, or fought, or basically did anything other than stand perfectly still.

So of course he had seen when Joker had casually pissed during the last fight, even as he summoned his Persona.

The worst part was that Skull had found it unbelievably cute watching the golden stream pour from Joker’s cock, though it was far from the first time he’d watched his friend pee.

Finally, they made it to the next Challenge Room, and as they stepped through the doorway, everything shimmered and reality was rebuilt around them.

“What?”

“Whoa!”

He looked down at himself, but at first he couldn’t comprehend the new, female body he saw.

The monitor flared to life. “This room is simple; each of you must experience sexual intercourse as the sex opposite to that you were born as.”

“Is that why we’re genderbent? Will we have to stay like this?”

“You will return to normal when you leave the room.” The monitor died.

“Okay, so there are five guys and four girls, and we are dealing with the reverse.” Joker’s tone was thoughtful as he looked at each of them in turn.

Skull sighed loudly. “I’ll go first.”

“One of the girls will be having sex twice, so we should make our own rule, the first girl to have sex as a boy will also be the last. That will give them time to recover.”

“So we will go one by one?”

“We can go in pairs.” His hand was between his own legs, exploring his new pussy.

“You’re the biggest pervert here, Joker.” Skull laughed softly. “I don’t care who, just someone fuck me.” He bent forward, braced against the back of a nearby bench, his own new pussy visible to everyone in the room.

Everyone just looked at one another, and when it was clear that no one else wanted to, Panther sighed. “I guess I will.”

“Why does everyone hate me?!”

“Skull, this time it’s not you. It’s the pressure of having to perform as a boy twice.”

“Oh yeah that makes sense. Wait, what do you mean, ‘this time’?”

Panther didn’t answer as she began to rub Skull’s new clitoris. “Guys, you’d all better self stimulate, sex can really hurt if you aren’t wet enough.”

Joker and Fox were both already on it, curiously exploring new bodies, and the girls all had their new cocks in hand, and even Mona was caressing his new breasts. Crow alone showed no signs of curiosity at the changes made to his body.

“Skull, are you okay?” She slid a finger inside him.

“Yeah; it feels like I have a shit-ton of lube on my dick, and you’re stroking it; only it’s inside me.” He shook his head, unable to explain it any better. “I don’t hurt anywhere, and I’m okay with you fucking me like this.”

“Good.” She pushed inside, and Skull screamed, not in pain but in pleasure.

“Who’s going to do me?” Mona’s voice was small; even now, he knew that everyone thought of him as a cat.

“Come here.” Noir held her arms open, and coaxed Mona into her lap, allowing him to take her new cock into his equally new pussy, and gave him the control.

Panther came quickly, but Skull came even quicker; even in a female body, he was used to pleasure and didn’t try to hold back; and they retreated, allowing Queen to lead a still shy Crow over to the bench.

“Does it have to be vaginal?” He winced; anal he was fine with, but he’d never topped, and had no desire to experience vaginal sex.

“Yes; I’ll be gentle.” Her cock was small, which was the main reason he had approached her, but as she entered him from, he found the sensations far more familiar than he had expected.

Mona screamed as he came; his first orgasm in human form catching him by surprise, and as Noir pulled out, cum leaked out of his new opening.

Oracle looked between Joker and Fox, knowing she had to fuck one of them, then shrugged and walked over to Joker. “Even as the lead, I don’t want Inari touching me.”

“That would leave me with Fox.” Panther was oddly okay with the arrangement, slipping inside Fox’s dripping pussy as Oracle did the same with Joker’s.

Moment’s later it was all over; Joker alone of the guys managed to achieve more than one orgasm; and the display case opened with a large snap. 

Joker took the key, then led them out of the room and back to the last safe  room. “We’re all exhausted, we should go home for now.”

“Joker…” Skull broke off, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. No it’s nothing.” He swallowed down longing for the other man’s touch, unaware as they left that the Palace Owner was watching them, a smirk contorting his lips almost cruelly.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will explore new pairings (internal to the Phantom Thieves, and excluding Yoshizawa/Violet); and new fetishes. I am taking recommendations for pairings and situations; because of course they are not going to just leave the Palace alone, so please don't be shy if you have an idea to share.
> 
> Also please visit my profile for links to my first published novella; even if you don't want to buy, please feel free to share the link.


End file.
